Prank Gone Too Far?
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca is participating in a pretty one-sided prank war when Chloe decides she's had enough.


"Becs, I'm home," Chloe called out as she walked into their apartment.

There was no answer.

"Beca?"

Still nothing.

Chloe started to get worried. She checked her phone but there was no message from the brunette and there was no note on the kitchen counter.

The redhead walked through the living room and into the bedroom, "Beca, you in here?"

Chloe looked around and there was still no answer. She turned around to leave the bedroom, Beca popping up behind her.

"Boo!" she yelled resulting in a scream from Chloe.

"What the hell, Beca?" she yelled, smacking the woman on the arm.

Beca laughed and grabbed her hand.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I love you."

"I love you too, I brought dinner."

The two left the bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table, opening the containers of Chinese food Chloe brought with her.

"How was work, baby?"

Chloe shrugged, "Fine. Well it was during the day, after school wasn't so much.

"Something happen during rehearsals?"

Chloe worked at the high school in the town they lived in. She was the dance teacher and she choreographed the school musicals.

"I don't understand why these kids can't get the simple dance moves I made for the opening number. Most of the cast is only in it for sixteen counts. Only the principal characters are in the whole thing and only like three out of the six know what the hell they're doing!"

Beca laughed, "Is this how you felt when you and Aubrey were trying to teach all of the new Bellas the choreography?"

"No, I had more patience back then."

"That was only five years ago."

"I feel like I've aged twenty years," Chloe said. "How was your day?"

"Boring. The only productive thing I did today was go grocery shopping."

Chloe laughed, "What time do you go to work tomorrow?"

"7:30, I'll leave with you in the morning."

"Okay."

Chloe and Beca finished eating and sat on the couch watching TV until it got late. They changed and got into bed.

* * *

The next morning Beca turned off the alarm and set the clock an hour later. She watched Chloe sleep and smirked, kissing her on the forehead and leaving the bedroom.

Chloe stirred at Beca's touch, her eyes opening and looking towards the clock.

"Shit! Beca!" Chloe threw the covers off of her and ran into the bathroom.

Beca came into the room laughing. "Baby, relax. I put the clock an hour ahead. You're not late."

"Why would you do that? You're such an asshole," Chloe said, sitting on the toilet.

"I love you."

The redhead sighed, "I love you too."

The women got ready and left for work together.

* * *

Beca usually got home before Chloe because she had to stay after school for rehearsals. The brunette got home and went into the bathroom to get get her makeup bag, waiting for the redhead to get home.

Chloe walked in the door and called out for Beca when she didn't see her. Like the night before, there was no answer.

"Beca, don't try to scare me again. It's not gonna work," she called out.

Beca walked into the living room and Chloe gasped.

"Oh my God, what happened to your eye? Where'd you get that black and blue?"

"Some dude at work hit me."

"Babe, are you okay? Who was it? Oh my God," Chloe panicked.

"It hurts..."

"Did you call the police? Beca, why did he hit you?"

Beca couldn't help but start to laugh, Chloe furrowing her eyebrows.

"Chlo, this is makeup. No one hit me."

"What?"

"It's not real. I did this to myself," she said.

Beca walked to the kitchen sink and washed the makeup off.

"What the hell? Stop doing that!" she yelled. "You're annoying."

"I love you, don't be mad," the brunette said, grabbing Chloe's hand.

Chloe shook her head, "I'm not. I love you too."

They went on with their night, same as every other. They got into bed and Beca spoke.

"I have to work late tomorrow, I won't make dinner. Sorry."

"It's okay," Chloe said, grabbing her hand.

They went to sleep, hand in hand.

* * *

Chloe sat in the kitchen eating the next day when a great idea struck. Beca pranking her was getting annoying, it was time for some payback. Chloe went into the bathroom cabinet and took out the Maximum Strength Orajel from when Beca got her root canal done. She opened the tube and put the clear gel on Beca's toothbrush, then opening her toothpaste tube and squeezing some into the toothpaste. When her mouth goes numb, it won't be so funny now will it?

Beca walked into her apartment at around 10PM. She entered her bedroom and smiled at Chloe sitting in their bed, reading a book. The redhead looked up and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful," Beca smiled back, taking off her jacket.

"Hey baby, I missed you today."

"Oh yea? How much?"

"I'll show you once you change and brush your teeth," Chloe winked.

"You should've gone into dentistry instead of teaching. You and your floss."

"Oh, shut up. Just hurry and get in this bed."

Beca laughed and changed her work clothes into her pajamas and then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She put the toothpaste on and started brushing. After a minute, she took the brush out of her mouth and stared at it.

"What the fuck? Chloe!" Beca yelled, with a small lisp.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I can't feel my mouth."

"What?"

"My mouth is numb, you fucking dick. What did you put on this?"

"Relax," Chloe laughed. "It's only Orajel."

"Oh my God, that lasts hours!" she said, going back into the bathroom to rinse the remaining medication out of her mouth.

"Payback for all the shitty pranks you've been pulling on me," the redhead smiled.

"Scaring you a little is not the same as numbing my whole mouth!"

"Relax! You're gonna bite your tongue off!" she laughed.

"I hate you."

"Are you done pranking me?"

"Only if you never do this again," Beca said poking at her tongue.

"Deal," Chloe smiled. "I love you."

"Mhm," she replied, getting into the bed.

"Such a poor sport when the tables are turned."

"Whatever, I love you too," Beca said, turning to Chloe and pursing her lips.

The redhead kissed Beca on her waiting lips and Beca spoke again, "I didn't even feel that. I hope you're happy."

Chloe laughed, "Very. I can finally live in peace, with no worry of being jump-scared or whatever."

"You're lucky I love you, or else I would've gotten you back so hard for this."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and go to sleep before you bite yourself without realizing. Goodnight."

Beca huffed and clicked the light off. "Night."


End file.
